HyperForce Go!
by Destiny.Hope45
Summary: *rewriting!* Chiro meets the monkey's AND becomes part of their team! Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors NOTE: OK, Since I don't think that Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go has a real episode explaning how it all happened, I'm going to do a short story about it! aren't you all happy? lol**

A young boy about thirteen walked down the streets of Shugazoom City, His hair is black and his eyes are blue. Chiro just got out of school and was exploring the out skirts of the City. While he walked he looked up at the Bright, blue sky. Big, white, fluffy clouds were hung in the sky and the animals and people were out doing what ever they do normally. Chiro found a can and started to kick it, planing to throw it away later. while watching the sky and being careful of the can he was kicking he didn't notice the giant Robot in front of him and walked right into it. He fall back wards, landing on his back. Little colorful monkeys danced around his head as his eyes swirled. "Uh..." Chiro sat up as soon as he was able, "Ow, what was--" He looked up and found his self looking at a Giant Robot, "Wow!" Chiro stood up and walked over to it, walking around it many time, unable to find a way in he stopped in front of one of the feet and studied it, his arms crossed, eyes narrowed. "OK, If you can't get in a robot this big, is it just from show?" He looked at it closer and noticed moss, vines, and weeds on in. "OK, so looks like no one knows about it...or doesn't want anything to do with it." Chiro noticed it was getting darker. "Guess i can come back tomorrow before school." and he left, leaving the Giant Robot alone once again.

Chiro, his mom and father all sat at the table, His father reading the paper, his mother doing a Cross word, him self eating. "Mom, Dad?" Chiro asked. They both looked at him. "What's with that Giant Robot on the Out skirt of Shugazoom?" They looked at him like he were an alien. "What Giant Robot, Chiro?" His mother asked. He shook his head, clearly, they have never seen it. "Never mind, i must have been seeing things." He finished eating and went up stairs. He went to his bathroom to brush his teeth. I wasn't imagining it...,was i? Chiro went to bed with the memory of the Giant Robot.

Chiro awoke, got dressed, brushed his teeth, and headed out the door after grabbing a slice of toast and a Yellow apple. he went to the Giant Robot and smiled. He touched the foot and sighed. It was real, he wasn't crazy. The foot opened, "Ah! uh? A way in? YES!" Chiro smile widened and he walked in, it was dark to he had to feel around to see. "A Handel? Light Switch?" he pulled a lever type thing, everything glowed, he heard a Roar and looked up. A Giant green Ape had appeared, then disappeared. "Creepy..." He walked on and heard...Saws...No...spinning saws...He turned in time to me knocked off his feet. "Uh!" he landed on his back, he stood up slowly and opened his eyes...he was shocked at what he saw and fell down-InuYasha Style. Five monkey's stood in front of him, each a different color, Black, Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow. They each had a weapon in steed of hands...uh...monkey paws? Chiro didn't know much about monkey's so he didn't know if they had hands or paws...any way. The black of had claws, sharp and deadly looking. Blue had gun like thing in the shape of a triangle. Red had magnets, Giant. Green one has spinning Saws, and Yellow had Really big Hands. "Uh..." Chiro backed up, he didn't know how monkey's acted when angry or scared but something told him he was about to become Swiss Cheese. "Um...I'll be going now...Good monkey's...uh...Stay...Chiro's gonna leave now." They black one Stepped closer, Chiro was backed into a corner. "Uh..." The Black ones weapons changed back to normal monkey hands. "It's alright. He's just a boy." Chiro turned white-anime style. "You talk?" The monkey turned to him and nodded. "I am Antauri." The black one said.  
"I am SPRX-77, Sprx short." The red one said. his weapons gone as well, others the same.  
"Hay, I'm Nova." the yellow one smiled.  
"Gibson," The blue one said.  
"And I'm Otto!" The green out shouted. Chiro Jumped since he was looking at the black--Antauri.

"Uh...Hi. I'm Chiro."

Antauri noticed Chiro had no knowledge of what was going on. "Chiro, How did you get in the Super Robot?" Antauri asked. Chiro noticed that Antauri was a Calm, cool, and collected type of Robot monkey. His light bulb in his head snapped on! These monkey's were real and robots! Creepy! "Oh, uh...I just touched the foot and the door opened. Why?"

The Monkey's looked at him. They didn't say anything, just stared at Chiro. Then The school Bell rang. "Well, got to get to school..." Chiro said, slowly walking against the wall till he was past the monkey's. "BYE!" and he raced from the super robot.

"That...was a...Close one." Chiro said once he was in his seat at school, on the other side of the City.

**************************

Chiro walked to the Giant Robot, but didn't go in. He didn't know if those monkey's were inside still. Who would make robot monkey's and why? The foot opened and the five monkey's walked out Chiro jumped. Antauri saw Chiro first. "Chiro. Your back. we were about to look for you." Chiro just smiled a fake smile. "Really? Well i just got out of school. Today's the last day of school...Uh...summer break." Chiro noticed he wasn't making much sense so he shut up. Otto walked up to Chiro. "Well, we need to talk to ya, so come on inside the robot." Chiro sighed and walked in the Super Robot.

"Chiro, when you first came into this Robot you were given the Power Primate. A powerful Power. In which case, you are Now part of the Monkey Team," Gibson was explaning.

"You are also the Leader." Antauri added.

"Welcome to the team kid." Sprx said, slapping Chiro on the back.

"This will be so fun!" Otto shouted, jumping around.

Nova smiled. "Glad to have you on the team."

"Here you are Chiro." Gibson said, Handing Chiro a pin that was in the shape of a head with a lighting bult though it and an intina.

"Thanks...What dose it do?"

"Touch it." Nova Instructed.

Chiro did and he changed. His hair now sharp-er- looking, his outfit white with orange and an orange scarf. (You know what Chiro looks like)

They all walked to a room that was dark, Otto slipped on the lights. Chiro looked around the room. there was a control panel at the end of the room but nothing else.

"Chiro," Antauri said. "This is the training room, where we stay on top of our fighting skills." Chiro nodded. afraid he'd say something stupid if he spoke.

****************************

Chiro was glad they allowed him to sit out this time. The weapons(attackers) were fast and Chiro had never fought in his life, he's only 13. All five money's were fast and were done in a few minutes. "UH!" Chiro ducked at one of Otto's spinning saws came as him. "Sorry Chiro!" Otto's weaponhit the control panel and everything attacked at once, alone with some killer robot thing that decided to attack Chiro. All Five monkeys had their hands full so Chiro was on his own. "Nice robot...stay." It walked to him and shot lasers. Chiro was able to avoid them but just barley. "I said NICE robot." Chiro muttered as he dodged another attack. The robot got out two, Large, Sharp drill type things and headed after Chiro. Chiro ran. "Ah!" He tripd but kept on his feet. "What it it with you monkey's and Robots??!" Chiro Shouted as he ran for his life.

"Hang on Chiro!" Nova said as she tried to defeat her attackers to help Chiro.

"Oh, No rush. take you time, I'll just be turning into Swiss cheese." Chiro said sarcastically.

"Har, Har." Sprx said.

Chiro ran into the wall and fell. "Who put a wall there??" Chiro asked, rubbing his head.

"Chiro! Watch out!" Nova shouted.

"Huh? Uh!" Chiro put his hands out, palms up. Green light appeared and fired at the Killer Robot. "Monkey Fu!" The robot fell down, motionless.

"That's IT! No More fighting today!" Chiro said, hit his pin again, changed back and stormed from the room.

"Chiro! Come on! Wait! it was an accident!" Nova said. Chiro walked out of the super robot-gone.

Nova began to follow but Antauri put his hand on her shoulder. "He'll be back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the show! **

Chiro lay on his bed, face up. He still had that pin that the monkey's gave him. He felt bad, he shouldn't of stormed out yesterday. The Killer robot was a accident. Plus, he learned he has a power. "Monkey...Fu..." Chiro said the words softly, nothing happened. "Guess i got to change i guess...or i haven't mastered the power yet." Chiro sighed and turned on his side. falling asleep, escaping his thoughts for now.

Antauri was in the training room with Gibson and Otto, fixing the controls. Nova cam in, looking sad. "Chiro hasn't come back yet." she said and plopped herself on the floor. "I bet he's really mad at us," she hung her head. "we've lost another leader." she whispered softly. Gibson stood and looked at nova. He didn't know what to say to cheer her up so he went back to fixing the controls. Sprx walked in and walked to the center of the room. He looked at Otto, Antauri, and Gibson first. "How's it coming?" Antauri looked up at him. "Should be ready to use by tonight if we're lucky." Sprx nodded and turned to Nova.

"Cheer up, Nova. I'm sure the kid will be back. He's just got a lot of stuff going on. Talking monkey's that's his new team, weird powers, school, He just needs some time to get used to the idea of being a Super Hero."

Everyone was staring at Sprx. "Wow, who knew _**you**_could know all that...considering your small brain, and cheer me up!" Nova laughed at her words. Sprx glared and was happy nova was happy.

************************

Chiro walked along side the street, hands in his pockets, his head down. _OK, I'm the leader of the...what did they call them selves? Hyper Force? _Chiro stopped walking at sat down on the side walk. "Nothings making since...Talking monkeys...Giant robots... My powers..." Just then Chiro's bullies walked up behind him. (Idk their names) "HAY! Chiro! Why ya lookin' so down!" They both laughed as one picked up chiro by the front of the shirt. Chiro grabbed Ed's wrist but couldn't get him to let go. (I don't knew the kids' real name, sorry.) "Let go Ed, before I make you." Chiro said between bared teeth. Both boys laughed at Chiro's threat. Just the black and white skeleton things came riding in on motorcycles or something like them. Ed dropped Chiro with a **THUD! **as five of the things surrounded them. "Here! Take Chiro!" They said and pushed chiro in front of them while they pressed them selves against the wall. Chiro smiled nervously. "Uh...Nice things...don't want any trouble...HAY!" One picked chiro up and tossed him aside. Many Shugazoom citizens were out on the street watching chiro and the things.

"Hay look!" One person shouted and pointed to five monkey's flying towards them.

Nova attacked chiro would-be-attacker with her fists. "Chiro! You OK?" She asked, the monkey's helped chiro to his feet. "Fine."

Chiro hit his pin and transformed, everyone was wowed. "Hyper Force, GO!" Sprx and Nova fought together, Gibson and Otto and Chiro and Antauri. Every time one was knocked down, more came to replace it. Chiro was getting tired. he put his hands out, palms facing out and to a group of 'Things'. Everyone was watching. (NOT the monkey's their fighting there on attackers) "Here goes nothing... MONKEY FU!" A Green beam shot from chiro's hands and destroyed the 'Things' "Alright!" Chiro said, his fist in the air, a smile on his face. "Chiro! Behind you!" Otto warned. Chiro turned and brought down his hand, going to hit it but inside a lighting bolt looking thing flew from his hand and destroyed the thing. "Cool." Two more came a chiro. Chiro did the same thing. "Chiro SpareO!" In a matter of minutes every what-ever-they-were, were gone.

Once everyone knew it was safe, the sound of cheering burst though the City.

******************

Chiro had changed back. "Why am i the only one who can understand all of you?" Chiro asked. They were on the shoulder of the Super Robot now. "No idea, kid, but that's something for Antauri and Gibson to figure out." Chiro looked at the Blue and Black monkey's then at the setting sun."It seems those things will be back," Antauri said. Chiro looked at him then took a breath and turned to face the Monkey team. "Well then, guess we-I- need to train." He turned to Gibson, "The Training room fixed yet?" Chiro asked. They all stared at Chiro. Nova's eyes lit up. "You'll be part of our team?!?!?!?" He nodded, they all hugged him, knocking him down in the process, all but Gibson and Antauri. "Let me guess, they are the Serious type?" Nova nodded. "YEP!" They all broke out laughed, Gibson was denying it and Antauri was Shaking his head at all of them.

THE END

The Beginning...?

Watch on TV on JETIX weekdays I believe or maybe online. HYPER FORCE...GO!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the show or the Theme song.**

Theme:

"While exploring the out skirts of the city, i discovered an abandoned super robot, It was then my life was transformed by the Mysterious Power Primate, the robot monkeys were awakened, and, I, Chiro, Made their leader, Our quest, Save Shugazoom city from the evils of the Skeleton King."

"Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!

Fighting Any evil that's Shugazoom's Hope

Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!

Defeating any foe...

Antauri,

Sprx,

Gibson,

Nova,

Otto,

Chiro!

Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO!

If you need a Hero that's the name you should know,

Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO!

Come On With us, Lets GO!"


End file.
